<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>candy wrappers by elizaa_22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780381">candy wrappers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaa_22/pseuds/elizaa_22'>elizaa_22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I didn’t want to wait for Halloween, Oneshot, Schlatt gives off older brother vibes, so here you go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaa_22/pseuds/elizaa_22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt comforts Tommy when he’s upset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>candy wrappers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A single word and a gasp of breath interrupts the silence as Tommy awakes from a nightmare. "No, no..." It isn't real. The same events have been playing over and over in his head for days, but he still has to convince himself: It's not real. His hero died three and a half weeks ago in a car crash, not at all like what Tommy had been dreaming of. Dying to the hand of a good friend's sword is a much more heroic way to go, of course, and maybe that's why Tommy can't get it out of his head. How could his childhood hero, who he's modeled all of his success after, have died in a car crash? It seems too mundane to be true. Surely Schlatt had been destined for greater things, and had unfulfilled tasks left behind. </p><p>Tommy pushes his blinds open to look out the window. Kids roam the streets joyfully, noisily, having a great time. His friends are out there somewhere too, but he declined the offer to join them. He only ever dressed up as one person for halloween anyway, and it would feel wrong to now. His friends couldn't convince him to come out, so they eased their guilt by offering to bring him some candy when they saw him next at school. They didn't want to leave him behind, and that was the best they could do. </p><p>His friends go from house to house, mostly encountering other kids their age, until they cross paths with a comically tall character. He's too tall to be a kid, and completely covered in a white sheet like he couldn't find a better costume. His eyes seem hollow, and the only thing that sticks out from under the sheet is a large pumpkin basket, which swings along as the man walks. It strikes Tommy's friends as weird, because they've never met anyone that tall. His voice, too. None of them can place exactly where from, but it sounds eerily familiar.</p><p>------</p><p>Schlatt does have unfinished business, just as Tommy thought. 21 was much too early for him to go, and he wants to do one last thing before going to the other side. For some reason, the image of a young boy keeps running through his mind. This boy had spent hours committed to his youtube channel, and was growing pretty quickly for someone that new. Schlatt can see back to the few hours after his car crash, when his friends mournfully broke the news to Schlatt's followers. The boy had sat, staring at the tweets announcing his death, too stunned to move for a few minutes. When he was ready, the boy clicked onto Schlatt's channel and watched his favorite videos over and over again, running his hand through his hair and biting his lip. </p><p>Schlatt had seen the kid's channel before, but it wasn't until now that he put together that much of the boy's content is based on his own. Their bits are similar, they have the same setup, and the kid is genuinely funny. <em>I've got to do something for him</em>, Schlatt thinks. It's a hard thing to do as a ghost, affecting the real world while not revealing yourself to anyone. Schlatt has watched this kid play FNAF; there's no way he could handle a real ghost. So he had to think of something clever. Halloween was coming up, which would be the optimal time to do something. </p><p>Schlatt saw the boy decline his friends' offer to go out with them. It's rather pitiful knowing that he's going to sleep through all the festivities. So Schlatt takes a sheet out of his old house, as well as a pair of scissors. He had lived alone, so nobody would notice anything was missing. He cuts a few holes in the cloth, and drapes it over himself so that nothing looks suspicious. Schlatt would be just another kid, running around for a sugar high. He grabs an empty pumpkin basket off of someone’s porch. It has a "take two please" note beside it, so the owner would probably just think some overconfident 10 year old nabbed it. Schlatt goes door to door, saying nothing but "trick or treat" so that nobody recognizes his voice. He's successful, except for a group of four or five boys, who consider him very carefully before moving on their way. Other than that, Schlatt gets off without being noticed. </p><p>When the basket is full, he carries it to the boy's house and sets it on the porch. He pulls out two sticky notes; he places one on top and buries the other underneath some of the candy. Schlatt rings the doorbell, and then leaves. He sneaks around a corner, drops that horribly suffocating sheet, and suddenly feels so much lighter than he had before. It’s almost as if the world has lost its grip on his ankle, and he's free to carry on to his next life. And that he does, feeling thoroughly satisfied with himself as the light consumes him. </p><p>------</p><p>A ring on the doorbell brings Mother Innit to the front porch. She had already passed out all of their candy, and is bracing herself to face a disappointed crowd of kids. She's instead met by a pumpkin, full to the brim with candy, sitting on her doorstep. A note on top has her son's name on it, so she takes the basket upstairs and sets it on his desk. He's sleeping now, but he'll see it in the morning. He'll dig through the candy, looking for any clue about who it was from. His finger will brush the corner of a paper, and he'll pull out the note and read it after yawning and rubbing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>For Tommy, </p><p>Don't waste your life away mourning for something you can't fix. There's no need to worry. I am with you. </p><p>-Your hero<br/><br/></p><p>The boy will feel, if only for a second, the weight of a supportive hand on his shoulder, and then he'll convince himself he imagined it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>